rwby_rosefandomcom-20200215-history
Jean Love
Jean Love is played by Cole Cater. Basic Info Semblance Jean's semblance is simple, when he activates it, everything that he painted, or drew within 100 feet comes to life and serves him (This is limited by the grade in his semblance, meaning if he has an F, than only about twenty renders can come to life, it increases by 25 by each grade). These "Renders" last for the rest of the battle and have 1/2 of Jeans stats, though depending on the type they may have more in one stat and less in the rest. For instance if Jean painted a shield-bearing soldier then the soldier would have a grade of endurance, and about 2 grades less in every other stat. Weapon A large paintbrush that turns into a sledgehammer, when in paintbrush form he is able to channel his semblance much easier. When in hammer form, everytime he strikes it creates a large explosion of paint. Personality Overview Shy, but open to friends, easily angered and frustrated Quirks Mumbles a lot, usually has to be told to speak up Voice Quiet but strong, when he raises it, he makes sure he is heard Theme None Backstory From the moment he could hold a paintbrush, Jean has been painting. Though his father abandoned him when he was born, and that his family doesnt like his pursuit in art for that reason, Jean still decided to be a painter. For most of his life he knew that one day he would have to enlist into an academy to become a hunter, as his parents, and grandparents where hunters and huntresses and would be disappointed if he didnt. One day Jean was in his room painting when he heard commotion downstairs. Naturally he went to check it out and found that his grandparents had arrived. "Ah! Jean! so good to see you, you've grown so much since last time!" "Thanks Grandma... you always say that though..." he replied, he was secretly hopeing they wouldnt bring up his application to the academy. His grandfather extended his hand, "Good to see you again Jean, hows the application going?" "Dang! immediatly!" Jean thought to himself. He shook his grandfathers hand, "Oh you know... good", his grandfather raised an eyebrow, "Good? did you get accepted or not!" he demanded. "Dad, im sure Jean will tell us later. Lets sit down first and have some tea". Jean issued a silent thank you to his mother, with any luck his Grandfather would forget about it. "Fine, lets sit!" he said as he walked into the living room and sat down onto the couch. A few hours later his grandma brought it back up, "Jean honey, you know you get wonderful benefits if you become a hunter!". "Yeah, like being mauled by a Grimm?" he muttered, though a little to loud as he was sitting right next to his Grandfather, "What did you say? i should smack that mouth boy!", Jean new he did it this time, his Grandpa was a little radical when it came to being a hunter. Jean sat there glumly as his granfather shouted at him, soon Jean started to get a bit angry, but retained it until his grandpa said something that set him off, "I might as well go up into that room and tear up all those god-foresaken paintings you are doing! i can't believe people call that "art"!" gasps and a loud "Dad!" are heard as Jean shoots up, "You know what? im starting to enjoy not being a hunter if it means i dont have to be so stuck up and hell bent on converting others into it! and if you think im going to allow you to even touch my art, you are wrong!" "Jean, honey settle down!" his grandma yelled, "No! you settle down! im tired of you all trying to pressure me to become something i dont want to be. I'm sorry if i dont want to be such a jerk that i cant eve recognize my own grandsons passion! you know what would make me even happier? if you were out of my life!" he screamed, though he regretted saying it as soon as the words left his mouth. The room was quite, all of them had an astonished look on there face, partly because of what he said, but also because all around them there where living works of art, and i mean LIVING, they stood and shuffled a bit, all staring at Jeans grandpa. Jean looked around, "Whoa... cool..." where the only words that left his mouth before he fainted, all the strain from his family and activating his semblance for the first time made him pass out. Now Jean stood in his room painting a beautiful depiction of that scene, "I'm glad we came to terms Jean, and im glad you decided to persue being a hunter... i love you" his grandpa said. "Love you too Grandpa, i think this compromise is pretty good, heck painting while im hunting Grimm is pretty cool!" he said looking back at his new, gigantic paintbrush, "I cant wait to see it in action". Additional Notes None Gallery Jean Love.png Jean color.png Timeline # Camera Crazy - 20 EXP #* Comes to the rescue when a tree falls on top of a fighting pair Category:Characters